Bejeweled
Bejeweled''' was the first game that was released in the [[Bejeweled (series)|''Bejeweled series]]. It was first released as a free flash game around 2001, originally with a time limit. Formerly titled '''''Diamond Mine, this name was deemed too similar to a game called Diamond Mines, a game published by Microsoft. Microsoft suggested PopCap to change the name to Bejeweled. The game was later ported into other platforms such as Windows and Mac, as Bejeweled Deluxe (although, early versions of this game was titled as Diamond Mine). This version uses new 3D graphics including the gem spinning when clicked; iPod; Xbox (on Xbox Live Arcade); mobile phones (as J2ME); and more. Game Modes There are only two game modes in this game, and they are: Normal Mode Also known as Classic mode in some versions, the player must make matches to fill the bar at the bottom, when it is full it warps the player to the next level. The game ends when there are no more moves that can be made. Early versions of the flash game do not have this mode. Timed Mode Also known as Action mode in some versions, the game starts with the bar half full. It will then start to decrease every second, and the player must make matches to add more seconds, with bigger moves getting more time. The player will be warped to the next level when the bar is full; the game ends when the bar empties. When no more moves can be made, the game reshuffles the gems. Music The music in the game were done by Peter Hajba (aka Skaven). There are three soundtracks in the entire game. Each mode has its own music: #Autonomous (Loading Screen and Main Menu) #Network (Classic mode) #Data Jack (Timed mode) Gallery Bejeweled Title Screen.png|Loading screen of Bejeweled Deluxe Bejeweled 1 Start.png|Introduction Bejeweled Classic Continue.png|Continuing an old game File:Feature.png|Gameplay on the online version. The Gem Sheet.png|Sprite sheet of the gems. The upper line of each one type is how they twist when being chosen to make a move, while the lower line is how the gems glow when sitting on the board unselected. Other Bejeweled - Mobile phone trailer |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *''Network'' is based on the soundtrack of Delta, a game that was released in 1987. *''Data Jack'' (the music used in Timed mode) contained some parts of the song were that were left unused in the final game. These parts can only be accessed through a music tracker from the original file. **Additionally, one of the unused parts was in the original version of the song when it was released by Skaven back in 1994, around seven years before the game was released. The part was cut for unknown reasons during revisions. The original version can still be put back in the game as long as the player follows the instructions for replacing the game's music files with custom tracks. **''Network'' and Autonomous also appear to have unused parts in their original files, but are hidden. They can be uncovered if the user types in the pattern number in an empty pattern slot. The unused patterns in Network are patterns 10 - 11 and 41 - 42, while Autonomous is patterns 1, 9, and 11. *Every time the level is completed, the board will change its appearance. *There is mini-game from another game made by PopCap, , called where the player matches plants instead of gems and get sun instead of points by matching them. Category:Video games Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Bejeweled Category:Main title